In the pertinent prior art, a system economically enabling automated molding (blow molding or vacuum molding), filling, and sealing of containers is known under the trademark bottelpack®. When the containers are to be filled with highly sensitive products, for example, pharmaceuticals, the international standards for aseptic packaging must be satisfied. To satisfy these standards in the known solutions the mold, when moved into the fill position, is under a sterile filling space (ASR) in which sterile air flows via the open fill opening of the container and forms effective protection against the penetration of germs until movable mold parts are closed after completion of the filling process to make the head closure of the container by a combined vacuum welding process. Such sterile filling spaces and their systems for sterile filling of containers are known in the prior art, for example, in the form of DE 196 48 087 A1 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,840.
Careful cleaning and sterilization both of the filling device with its function channels and the parts interacting with it are carried out in rotation and definitely at the start of a production period as a further measure to ensure sterility during production corresponding to Class 100 according to the international classification.